A Wedding Heartbreak
by angelalexandra
Summary: Sequel to A Royal Engagement. The day that Bloom has been dreaming about has finally arrived, bringing joy to everyone except one surprise and unwanted guest. With this added guest, emotions rise, vengeance is taken, and heartbreak emerges turning this special day into an absolute nightmare. This wedding brings anything but happiness and will test whether love does conquer all. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to A Royal Engagement. If you haven't read it, read it before reading this story. I hope you like it!**

* * *

After his proposal to Bloom, Sky had a lot to deal with when it came to planning the wedding.

"You're heinous, I strongly recommend that the bride-to-be should be here helping you organise the wedding," Tahlia, Sky's wedding planner suggested.

"Tahlia, I've already explained that my fiancé is out of the realm for an important meeting," replied Sky.

"My apologises, you're heinous," Tahlia apologised.

"Sky, I've got some good news and I've got some bad news," Brandon called entering the throne room.

Sky excused himself from the wedding planner and walked over to Brandon.

"What's the good news?" Sky asked curiously.

"The good news is that you have a visitor," Brandon replied with a look that indicated that it was actually bad news.

"And the bad news?" Sky questioned concerned to hear the answer.

"...Diaspro's here" Brandon answered slowly.

Brandon turned his head and Diaspro appeared and pushed him out of the way before she did a little pose in front of Sky.

"Diaspro? What are you doing here?" Sky demanded.

"Your parents invited me to attend the wedding," Diaspro revealed with a smirk.

"My parents! What? After what you put us through with Baltor? Why should we invite you?" Sky questioned angrily.

Just then, Sky mother, Queen Felicity walked up to Sky. "Because Diaspro was once your fiancé twice. It would also be in good spirit to invite her in the eyes of the King and Queen" The queen explained sternly.

"But Bloom is my fiancé now and Diaspro wasn't in any good spirit with the whole Baltor thing mother" Sky argued, hiding the pure rage in his voice.

Queen Felicity looked at him furiously.

Sky saw the expression on his mother's face and decided to back down. "Fine, she can stay for the wedding, but, no interference," Sky replied deadly looking at Diaspro.

Diaspro gave an evil smirk and walked to her guest room followed by several servants carrying her bags.

Brandon pulled himself to his feet and hurried over to Sky.

"Now she's definitely trouble" Brandon said pointing to Diaspro as she left.

"I know, but my mother is right. It would be in good spirit in the eyes of her parents, so we can keep the alliance with them" Sky said agreeing with Brandon.

"With that in mind, don't you think Bloom needs to know that you ex- fiancé is coming to the wedding?" Brandon questioned curiously.

"Well, yes but, she's in Gardenia asking for her parent's blessing," replied Sky.

"Wait, what? She has your parent's blessing but, you haven't received her parents? Ok never mind, I thought that they were coming to the wedding."

"They are. Speaking of which, we have to go and pick them all up," Sky responded heading to the teleportation system to Red Fountain.

* * *

Meanwhile in the quest room, Diaspro was strutting around the room in disgust while she ranted and complained to one of the maids.

"Argh! I don't believe this. How dare Queen Felicity invite me to Sky's wedding? It should be me walking down that isle. I came too close, twice, to the isle but foiled by that stupid Bloom and her lame friends."

"Miss Diaspro, I'm not the one to speak, but, isn't that a bit selfish. Prince Sky loves Princess Bloom" the maid reasoned as she was unpacking Diaspro's luggage.

"Oh shut up, what do you know? You're just a servant. You know as well as I do that you are supposed to listen not speak. Maybe I can use Baltor's hypnotic potion again. Perfect! You, maid, go to the attic and find me scroll that says 'Hypnotic Potion'" Diaspro ordered with a smirk.

"Yes Miss Diaspro, right away. Anything else, you're heinous?" asked the maid.

"No, that will be all, now go" Diaspro demanded pointing to the door.

* * *

At Alfea, Stella and Bloom were in Stella's room talking on the bed.

"So Bloom, did you get your parent's blessing?" Stella asked curiously.

"Of course I did. Sky and Brandon are picking them up right now," Bloom replied, giggling.

"What! They have no idea where to meet your parents," Stella realised suddenly.

"Don't worry Stella, Musa and Riven went with them with Lockett. But, just in case, I gave Musa a map of Gardenia," Bloom assured Stella.

* * *

At the same time, Diaspro was hatching her plan.

"Blast! I don't have the recipe," shouted Diaspro throwing a glass at the wall.

"I'm sorry Miss Diaspro, but I did find this recipe instead" the maid comforted handing her another scroll.

"Mmm" Diaspro thought reading the scroll. "If I can't hypnotise Sky, then maybe I can... persuade him to marry me instead" she cackled evilly, holding the scroll that read in bold, 'Deep Sleeping spell'.


	2. Chapter 2

In the squad ship, Musa was sitting on a chair at the back having a quick nap while the boys were driving the ship.

"Musa! Riven! We need some help!" Brandon shouted not taking his eyes off the sky. "Stop flirting, get off your lazy butts and tell us where the meeting spot is!"

Sky tapped Brandon's shoulder and turned around to see Riven right behind him with his arms crossed.

"I have been standing here for the last fifteen minutes waiting to pick up Bloom's parents" Riven explained angrily.

Musa awoke from her sleep and walked to the front of the ship yawning.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"Brandon just gave me an ear full of nothing and if he doesn't apologise soon, he's going to die" Riven threatened slowly.

"I was napping for ten minutes and already my boyfriend's going to kill the co-pilot" Musa complained throwing her hands in the air before picking up the map. "We're almost there, about another five minutes. Will the cloaking shield hold out for five more minutes?"

"It should. It just has to charge for a few minutes after we land" Sky answered Musa.

"Bloom explained that her parents are waiting by the edge of the forest. But I can't see past all these trees. Oh, hey, look there they are. Brandon, Sky, land the ship." Musa ordered pointing down to the edge of the forest waving to Mike and Vanessa.

The boys landed the ship, the hatch opened and Sky walked out, greeting the couple.

"Sky, is that you? I hardly recognised you in uniform" Vanessa complemented, giving Sky a hug.

"Mike, do we have any issues?" Sky asked uneasily.

"Of course not Sky, you were spelled by Baltor. It's just that my little girl is getting married" Mike eased, careful not to start crying.

Suddenly, Brandon rushed out of the squad ship, holding a phone in his hand.

"Hey Sky, Bloom just called to make sure we knew wedding rehearsal starts in two hours" Brandon called out, before returning back inside to start the ship.

"Shall we?" Sky said motioning to the side, leading Mike and Vanessa on the squad ship.

* * *

Back at Alfea, Bloom and the others were preparing for the rehearsal dinner.

"Bloom!" Lockett yelled, "Stella, Amore' and Tune have designed you a dress for tonight!"

"Lockett!" Chatter argued, "Flora is doing Bloom's hair."

"Why is that so important Chatter?" Lockett whined back.

"She is curling it and if you yell, Flora could burn Bloom" chatter bit back.

"Sorry Chatter," Lockett apologised.

"Chatter, Lockett, Shh! Tecna and I are busy fixing our computers. They are taking pictures of the rehearsal and wedding. It requires complete concentration and logical thinking" Digit ordered.

Just then, Bloom and Flora walked out of their room. Bloom's hair was worn down and curled. She had a side fringe and straightened it with a small, silver, mini tiara at the top of her head before her fringe.

"Wow Flora, you did an excellent job on Bloom's hair" Chatter complimented astonished.

"Thanks Chatter" Flora gushed.

"Bloom, your hair is beautiful. You are going to look lovely tonight" Lockett added sincerely.

"Hey Bloom, we finished your dress" Stella announced poking her head out of her bedroom door.

Just as Stella said that she, Amorae' and Tune brought out a beautiful, long, sky blue gown with a white belt that went right around the waist with a white train at the back.

"Stella, it's gorgeous" Bloom gasped. "Thank you all, so much. You didn't have to make it for me" she reasoned holding the dress and held it close to her body to see its length. "I can't thank you guys enough; I think I'm going to cry" she added with a tear streaming down her face.

Tecna walked out of her dorm and looked at the clock

"Oh no, the rehearsal starts in an hour. Bloom, go and get your make-up, this is your night. Flora, Stella and I will get our dresses on" Tecna ordered as they all ran into their bedrooms and slammed the doors.

Just as all the doors slammed shut, Musa ran into the room carrying a bag of hair products and a dry cleaning bag. She looked at the clock and ran into her dorm. Musa unzipped the dry cleaning bag and took out a gorgeous right shouldered dress with the bare sides. The dress went diagonally down to her right ankle. The dress was a dark blue with a piece of fabric going up to the right shoulder and another piece of fabric going straight down, attaching to the rest of the dress. She wore dark blue strap high heels. Musa tried on the dress and shoes in front of the mirror and did her hair. Her hair was worn down tied together in a French braid going down to the tip.

Stella transformed into her dress. It was a beautiful red satin, halter neck dress. The dress had two diamond shape bare areas with sequins in two diamond shapes above the bare areas. The string holding the dress around the neck was tied together. She wore matching red two strapped high heels with black heels. Stella's hair was in a draped chignon in coils with a small, subtle rose on the side, behind her ear.

Stella and Musa were in the main dorm room sitting on the couch waiting for the others to get ready.

Tecna opened her wardrobe and took out a stunning purple dress. The dress was a short, deep plum purple sleeveless halter neck dress. The neck was bare making a trapezium shape, stoping just above the breast line. The back was bare stoping near the end of the spine with material covering the shoulders. Tecna wore plum purple high heels with straps the intertwined half-way up the leg. Tecna straightened her hair, leading it to stop at the bottom of her neck, flicking out the ends with a straightener and straightening the side fringe.

Flora turned to her dress that was hanging on a manikin and took out her shoes from her wardrobe. The dress was a long soft pink dress creating a V shape, leaving her neck bare. The back had material that criss-crossed from the shoulders connecting to the rest of the dress. Her shoes were a silver pair of cone high heels. She had curled parts of her hair and intertwined them in a small bun with the rest of her hair free flowing down and straightened.

Tecna and Flora met the others outside their rooms waiting for Bloom to come out of the bathroom and were complementing each other.

"You girls all look stunning" Stella exclaimed happily clapping her hands.

"Yeah, but not as stunning as the girl of the hour, our dear Bloom" Musa said motioning her hands to the bathroom door.

The door opened and Bloom walked out with her hair done by Flora, the dress that Stella and the pixies made and her make-up done by herself. Her make-up was done so that it didn't look like she had any at all. She had an almost skin colour gold blush that was softly swept on her cheeks with light mascara and lip colour lipstick with a hint of lip gloss.

The girls all gasped in amazement and were silent.

"Bloom, you look, there are no words" Stella said cupping her hands over her mouth in attempt to stop her tears.

"Thank you" Bloom blushed. "C'mon Stella" she added holding her hands, "no need to cry, you'll ruin you make-up."

They both giggled and looked at the others. "You guys all look stunning" Bloom added as she looked at all the girls.

"I can't believe you're getting married" Flora said about to cry.

"Don't cry Flora, then you're going to make me cry" Tecna said flapping her hands near her eyes to stop the tears forming.

"No, no crying!" Stella ordered. "We are not going to ruin our make-up."

"Yeah guys, c'mon, let's go to the rehearsal dinner" Musa said leading the girls out the door.

* * *

On Erakleon, Sky and Brandon arrived at the palace with Bloom's parents just as they noticed Sky's mother walking up to them.

"Ah, you must be Mike and Vanessa. I am Queen Felicity, Queen of Erakleon. I welcome you to Erakleon. We have prepared a room for you" Queen Felicity greeted as a servant arrived and took their luggage and lead them to their room.


	3. Chapter 3

As the night began underway, Diaspro was busy putting her cunning plan into action.

"A teaspoon of ginger, two tablespoons of Mandrake root, sun flower petals, rose petals, half a teaspoon of chamomile and a dash of theory powder. Mix them together and I have one fantastic sleeping potion. Now we'll see who will be walking down that isle" Diaspro praised herself. "Maid!"

The maid rushed into the room carrying a pile of blankets in her hands.

"Yes, Princess Diaspro?" she breathed.

"I would like to see Prince Sky. Now!" Diaspro demanded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry you're heinous, but Prince Sky is in a meeting as we speak with Princess Bloom's Earth parents."

"Earth parents? What happened to her birth parents King Orital and Queen Merriam she rescued three years ago?"

"Their heinous' are back on Sparks recovering their realm" the maid responded.

"Fine, then I'll go and get him myself" Diaspro huffed before she walked out and made her way to the guest's chamber.

* * *

"So Sky, where's Bloom?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, she is on her way with Stella and the others for the rehearsal dinner" Sky replied smiling.

At that very moment, one of the Red Fountain squad ships landed on the front lawn behind castle. Musa walked out with Riven taking his arm. Stella with Brandon, Flora with Helia and Tecna with Timmy.

Finally, Bloom walked out last and saw Sky dressed up in his royal outfit that he wore for Erakleon's millennium ball, while the boys wore tuxedos each wearing a different coloured tie matching the colour of the girl's individual dress.

Bloom smiled as she rushed over to him, giving him a huge hug. "Hey Sky" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Shall we go and join the others?" Sky asked gentlemanly holding out his arm.

"We shall" Bloom giggle taking his arm.

Unfortunately, Diaspro appeared outside the palace and walked up to the couple wearing a long red and white dress with white gloves.

"Aren't you forgetting someone Sky? Diaspro asked sneakily.

"Diaspro?" Bloom gasped surprised as she tightened her grip on Sky's arm giving both her and Sky a death glare. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, haven't you heard? I was invited to your wedding and the rehearsal dinner" answered Diaspro.

"Ok, but the wedding is two days away," announced Bloom.

"That's why I'm staying here until the wedding" Diaspro explained further.

"Really, Sky didn't tell me that. And here I thought you were banished from Erakleon" Bloom faked smiled death glaring at Sky.

Diaspro gave Bloom a death glare and was about to say something when Sky beat her to it.

"Ok Diaspro, why don't you go inside with everyone else" Sky suggested.

"Well, I was hoping to talk to you, alone" said Diaspro looking at Bloom.

"Oh, I am not leaving you two alone Diaspro, you can forget about it" Bloom said standing her ground.

"You are really rude dear Bloom aren't you? What did I do that I can't be trusted to be alone with Sky for five minutes?"

"Do you want a list?" Bloom bit back and was about to continue when Sky stepped in.

"Bloom, sweetie, I'll be fine. You can trust me. Nothing will happen, it's our night and nothing is going to change that" Sky said holding her hands and looking into her eyes.

Bloom looked up into his eyes and saw the love and truth in his eyes and knew that she was the one that was going to be walking down the isle, that she was the one that was going to be with Sky and that she was the one that has Sky, not Diaspro, and she realised that five minutes alone with Diaspro wasn't going to change that.

"Fine, I'll wait by the castle doors for an escort," Bloom said as she gave Sky a kiss on the cheek and gave Diaspro the biggest death stare and walked off.

"Diaspro, I thought I told you not to course trouble before or at my wedding" Sky said strictly.

"Yes, I know, but I think your wedding needs to be changed."

"Excuse me? You have no right!"

"Oh, I have a right Sky. You need a new bride is what I'm saying! Someone who already rules a planet" said Diaspro hinting Sky to pick her.

"When Relix freezes over Diaspro! I love Bloom!" Sky yelled, sending a smile over to Bloom who was still waiting alone by the doors.

"Fine, then you'll risk losing your precious fiancé" Diaspro threatened.

"What! Don't you dare threaten me Diaspro!"

Sky turned his head back around and looked at Bloom who was still waiting at the door. She smiled at him and he returned it and turned his head back to Diaspro.

"If you don't believe me, then here," Diaspro taunted before she chucked a bottle of deep sleep potion with the spell wrapped around it. Sky caught it and looked at the bottle.

"A sleeping potion? You can't do that Diaspro!"

"I can and I will, unless you give in Sky" Diaspro continued innocently.

"I'll tell you this one more time. No!"

"Are you willing to risk Bloom's life?"

Sky looked at Bloom. She looked really innocent and with every passing second that looked at her, he fell more and more in love with her and couldn't bear the thought of losing her but on the other hand couldn't let her fall under Diaspro's spell. Sky would have to do the unthinkable to keep Bloom awake.

"...Fine..." Sky gave in. "...I'll marry you" he forced out not looking at her.

"Great," Diaspro squealed. She subtly made sure Bloom was looking and passionately kissed Sky.

Sky forcefully pushed Diaspro away utterly disgusted.

"What are you doing?" Sky exclaimed astonished.

"I'm your new bride and what better way to break up with Bloom then for her to see us kiss. A kiss seals the deal."

"What! That will break her heart."

Sky turned around to see Bloom's face shocked and her eyes were starting to water up and she turned and ran as fast as he could back inside the palace.

Sky turned back around to Diaspro sharply and angrily.

"The dinner didn't even start and now it's going to end," Sky panicked as he ran after Bloom where trouble was stirring up.

"Well, how long does it take for the happy couple to come and say hello?" Stella complained just as Bloom ran in crying.

"Oh, hey look there's Bloom" Tecna announced.

"Hey Bloom, you look so sad. What's the matter?" Musa asked severally concerned as she noticed Bloom crying.

"The wedding is off" Bloom mumbled tearfully.

"WHAT!" everyone bellowed at the same time.

"Oh sweetie" Flora said giving Bloom a hug as she cried on Flora's shoulder.

Vanessa stood up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Bloom as Flora motioned Bloom to Vanessa.

"Oh Bloom, my poor girl."

"What happened Bloom?" Mike asked joining in on the hug.

"Well, short version is, Sky kissed Diaspro right in front of me" Bloom answered pulling away from her parents.

"What? You were happy ten minutes ago," Lockette cried astounded.

"Are you sure Bloom because this morning Sky was happy setting up the rehearsal dinner" Brandon tried to reason explaining things and saving parts of the evening.

"He said he loved me, but then I see him kissing other girls" Bloom said sadly with her eyes red.

"Oh, come here Bloom," Flora comforted giving Bloom another hug. "Do you want to go back to Alfea or Earth?"

"Come one sweet heart, we'll take you home" Mike agreed.

"Thanks dad, but, I want to go back to Alfea with my friends" Bloom replied.

At that moment Sky ran in with Diaspro close behind.

"Bloom, Bloom wait!" Sky yelled running up to the group.

"Oh look who it is," taunted Riven.

"You've got some nerve," said Mike with his fists clenched up.

"Sorry we're late. What's going on?" King Henry asked as he and Queen Felicity entered the dining room.

"Oh nothing your majesty except Bloom's broken off her wedding to Sky" said Diaspro with a smirk. "But don't worry, Sky's going to marry me."

"Shut Up!" The rest of the girls all yelled turning around looking at her then turning back around again. "What?" They all yelled and sharply turning their heads towards her again.

Sky looked at Bloom while she was shaking her head, her face red and eyes watery with Flora still comforting her.

"Bloom," Sky tried stepping a few steps towards her, but Flora moved Bloom out of the way.

"NO!" Flora screamed in a strict tone that shocked everyone due to the fact that Flora rarely ordered or yelled at anyone, "You stay away from her".

"But," Sky tried to say when Bloom cut him off and walked from behind Flora.

"You jerk! You lied to me!" she screamed.

"No, Bloom" he said coming closer to Bloom but she slapped him on the side of his cheek.

Everyone in the room stood there in shock of the scene that was taking place right in front of them.

"Go to hell Sky," Bloom screamed. "I never want to see you again" she added and she ran through Sky and Diaspro with Flora, Stella, Musa and Tecna following behind, followed by the boys.

"Not cool dude," said Riven walking through them.

Vanessa and Mike followed Bloom and her followers.

Mike stopped in front of Sky and stopped right in front of his face. "Now, we have some issues" he threatened and he walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside, Bloom was running as fast as she could towards the ship and was nearly there when Stella blocked her.

"Bloom stop!" she ordered "You can't just run away."

"Why not Stella? My fiancé kissed another girl; my birth parents are on Sparks and they missed my rehearsal dinner. And they were almost going to miss my wedding, the most important day of my life, and my Earth parents came to Erakleon to see Sky cheating on me. My life sucks Stella. I was so happy living on Earth not knowing about magic. I just wish I could fall into an eternal sleep."

Unaware to anyone, Diaspro overheard everything that was said and smirked. "That can be arranged" she hissed, hiding in the shadows.

Sky walked up to her and spun her around. "Now look what you've done Diaspro" he whispered angrily.

"You were the one who didn't want anything bad to happen to your precious Alfea fairy princess" Diaspro taunted innocently.

"But, Bloom hates me now Diaspro" Sky complained.

"Oh honey, isn't it better to have her mad at you than for her to sleep for all eternity" she tried to reason

Sky turned around ignoring Diaspro when Brandon called him over.

"Sky, what is going on? Everyone else is against you but not me. I hate to agree with Bloom and Stella" Brandon exclaimed frustrated.

"Brandon, you can be against me or not, but all I can tell you is that I did this for Bloom. You may not like it, you may not want to hear it, but that's the truth" Sky painfully answered.

"What kind of pathetic excuse is that? You kissed Diaspro right in front of Bloom and broke her heart. Just because I'm your friend, doesn't mean that I agree in everything you do. I hope your happy" Brandon said and he stormed off.

As Brandon was leaving the castle, he walked past Diaspro.

"(Cough) rhymes with witch" he insulted Diaspro while she gave him an evil look.

Diaspro walked up to Sky, ignoring Brandon. "Sky my dear, go try on your tuxedo."

Sky turned his head and mumbled a "No thanks," before he turned back.

"Aren't you talking to me Sky?" Diaspro asked innocently.

"Mmm, I've lost all of my friends, broke the heart of the love of my life, broke off my first wedding and now I'm forced to marry you, I don't know why I wouldn't talk to you Diaspro" Sky answered sarcastically.

"Well, you're talking to me now" Diaspro answered like a smart-alec.

Sky just threw his hands up in the air and stormed off.

"Sky? Sky! Argh!" Diaspro complained stomping her foot.

* * *

Outside the castle, the squad ship was waiting to take flight. Inside, Bloom was crying her eyes out while her mother, Vanessa, tried to comfort her with a loving hug.

"Can we go now Timmy? I don't want to stay here a minute longer" Bloom cried out vulnerably.

"We're ready, but we just have to wait for Brandon," Timmy answered sadden and hurt for Bloom.

"Tell you what Bloom, I can't tell whether Sky is a royal prince or a royal jerk" Musa insulted angrily just as Brandon stubbornly joined them all on the ship.

"Now let's take off" ordered Bloom between sobs.

"You got it" answered Timmy as the ship took off.

"So, what does Sky have to say for himself?" Riven asked sarcastically, spinning around in his chair Brandon.

"He said he did it for Bloom. We may not like it, we may not accept it, but that's what he said" Brandon replied throwing himself beside Stella at the back of the ship.

"He said what!" Bloom yelled pulling away from Vanessa.

"It's okay Bloom. Don't worry, he probably has a real explanation" Tecna said before turning towards Brandon pointing her finger at him, "He better have a real explanation" she threatened quietly so Bloom couldn't hear.

"Tecna has a good point Bloom, don't worry" Helia agreed.

"I agree with Helia, Bloom. You shouldn't worry, sweetie" Flora said agreeing with her boyfriend as she gave him a kiss and sat on his lap.

"Okay, I get it! He probably has a real reason, but that's no excuse. Can't we just change the subject? I just want to forget about Sky" Bloom argued.

"Great idea Bloom," Stella agreed and sat next to Bloom. "It's a new year for change. Change is good. Hint, hint Riven" Stella giggled and joked.

"Funny" Riven scowled as he drove the ship.

As Musa smiled as she leaned to his chair and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

On Earth, Bloom and her friends dropped off Bloom's parents on the front steps of their house.

"Bloom dear, are you sure you don't want to stay with your mother and I?" Mike offered one last time.

"I'm sure dad. Besides, I've got Stella and the others if I need anything" Bloom replied with a half smile.

"Oh yeah, we've totally got your back" Stella exclaimed throwing an arm across Bloom's shoulders.

"That's right, you're not alone Bloom" Flora agreed sweetly next to Stella.

"C'mon Bloom, we've got Faragonda's curfew" Tecna yelled from the ship's open hatch.

"See you guys" Bloom mumbled giving her parents a kiss goodbye.

* * *

It had been almost a week since Bloom and Sky called off the wedding. Seven gruelling days of calling caterers and relatives telling them the horrible news. What made it all the more worse was having to hear about Sky and Diaspro's wedding arrangements on all the media. It was 9am on the day of Sky and Diaspro's wedding when Bloom and the girls returned to their dorm from a morning training session to find a small package awaiting their arrival.

"Hey look, we have a package," Tecna spoke up as she picked up the box and read the tag. "Oh, it's for you Bloom."

Tecna handed Bloom her package, walked inside and they all sat down on the couch.

"Ooh, it's a free sample from Magix's new store, 'Love Bug' that sells Valentine 's Day accessories, chocolates, drinks plus other cool things" Bloom said excitedly as she opened the box.

"So, what did you get Bloom?" Musa asked interested.

"I got a poem and a free bottle of one of their new drinks, 'Ginger Ice Tea'" Bloom answered.

"How come you got a free sample and we didn't Bloom?" Stella asked with jealousy.

"I have no idea, Stella" Bloom replied as she opened the bottle of ice tea.

"Ah Bloom, are you sure it's okay to drink that?" asked Flora worriedly.

"Sure, I've heard about the shop, in fact, I've seen the shop. Don't worry Flora, I'll be careful" Bloom assured her as she drunk a few sips of the bottle.

Tecna picked up the poem and raised her eyes.

"Let's see the poem.

_'Guiding spirits I ask your charity,_

_Lend me your focus and clarity, _

_Lead me to the one pain I cannot find, _

_Restore that and my peace of mind.'_

"Ah Bloom I think-" Tecna was cut off when Bloom dropped the plastic bottle and collapsed onto the floor.

"Bloom!" Musa yelled as Flora ran up to Bloom. "Is she going to be all right?" Musa continued.

"I don't know, but her pulse is strong" Flora replied utterly concerned.

"I'll go get Miss Faragonda and the nurse" Stella said franticly before she ran out the door.

Musa ran up to Bloom and started shaking her. "Bloom! Wake up, c'mon girl!"

The school nurse and Miss Faragonda ran in with Stella.

"What happened girls?" Miss Faragonda asked concerned as nurse Ofelia and Miss Faragonda knelt beside Bloom.

"Bloom received a package from that new store in Magix. You know the one that sells Valentine's Day accessories? Bloom's package contained a poem and a free sample of 'Ginger Ice Tea" Tecna replied sadly.

"What new store?" Miss Faragonda asked looking up at the girls.

Nurse Ofelia noticed the bottle on the floor and picked it up and sniffed it.

"Mandrake Root, this wasn't ice tea, it's a serious potion that requires a spell" Ofelia gasped.

"Here" Flora said handing Faragonda the poem.

"Oh my, this isn't a poem it's a spell. Did someone read this out load?" Miss Faragonda asked with a concerned looked on her face.

The girls looked at each other. "Please tell me someone didn't read the spell out loud!" Miss Faragonda continued.

"Tecna did" Stella blurted out.

"Stella!" Musa scolded.

"Guys, Bloom is collapsed on the floor" Flora reminded everyone. "Is Bloom going to be all right?" She asked Nurse Ofelia.

"No, no she's not. By the looks of that spell, I'm afraid Bloom has fallen into a deep sleep" Nurse Ofelia answered.

"No!" Miss Faragonda cried with horror written all over her face.

"What's wrong Miss F?" Musa asked worriedly.

"When a magical being falls into a deep sleep, their energy slowly drains away and their temperature drops rapidly until their magic disappears forever. They never awake again by that stage, because there's no known cure" Miss Faragonda replied grimly.

"So, we can't help Bloom, Miss Faragonda?" Lockett cried worriedly.

"Actually Lockett, there is a myth that true love can break any and all dark spells" Amorae' suggested.

"That's ridiculous. That's your answer to everything Amorae'," Digit complained.

"No, I think Amorae' may be right," Faragonda agreed.

"Well, there is another problem with helping Bloom" Stella stated nervously.

"What do you mean?" Miss Faragonda asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, Bloom doesn't have a true love anymore" Musa confessed sadly.

"What about Sky?" Faragonda asked.

"Sadly, something went wrong" Flora continued heartbroken for Bloom. "Last night, at the rehearsal dinner, something happened between Sky and Diaspro and now Bloom's wedding is off."

"That's impossible. What happened?" Miss Faragonda demanded.

"Even better news Miss F!" Musa added sarcastically. "Sky kissed Diaspro and now he's marrying her. That kiss is the reason why Bloom and Sky broke it off with each other."

"Why did he do that?" Nurse Ofelia asked while she lifted Bloom up and onto the couch.

"We don't know. We think he was just using Bloom" Tecna answered angrily.

"How long does Bloom have?" Flora asked.

"Hard to say, she probably has one maybe two hours until her energy completely drains away" Nurse Ofelia answered depressed.

"Okay that's it. I don't care how you do it, just please go and get Sky and don't leave until you get the truth out of him. If he truly loves Bloom then I don't care if you have to drag him back here kicking and screaming" Miss Faragonda ordered.

"Wow, isn't that extreme Miss Faragonda?" Tecna asked smugly.

"If he's marrying Diaspro and hurting Bloom, then extreme measures need to be in order" Miss Faragonda replied sincerely.

"Ok, but Miss Faragonda, what if he refuses to answer?" Flora asked.

"If it comes down to that, then tell him Bloom's life depends on it, now please go" Miss Faragonda demanded.

"No problem. Sky's wedding starts in 5mins and we've crashed weddings before, mostly Diaspro's. Oh, wedding crashing is fun," Stella said happily.

Nurse Ofelia transported Bloom to sickbay while the girls ran outside. Stella slipped her ring off her finger and threw it in the air.

"Sun Power!" Stella conjured and her ring transformed into her sceptre and she caught it in her hand. "C'mon girls, we've got a wedding to crash" she cheered.

"Not like we don't do that any other day," Musa added jokingly.

"Transportus back homeous" yelled Stella and before they were transported to Erakleon.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls arrived on Erakleon in front of the palace.

"Freeze!" ordered the royal guards holding up their weapons.

"Good idea. Freeze frame!" Musa spelled freezing the guards in their positions.

"Nice work Musa. You didn't hurt them right?" Flora asked concerned.

"They're fine," Musa assured her.

"Enough chatter girls, the wedding started 5 minutes ago. Tecna where do we go?" Stella cried looking around.

"North from here, which is the ballroom. Head for the ballroom" Tecna instructed as the girls ran inside the palace heading for the Ballroom.

* * *

In the ballroom, the wedding was almost finished, short and sweet, just what Diaspro wanted.

"If there's anyone here who objects to this union, let them speak now or forever hold their peace" the priest stated looking through the crowd.

The girls burst into the room at that moment. "We Object!" Stella shouted as her voice echoed through the ballroom

King Henry stood up from his seat angrily and sharply. "What is the meaning of this?" The king demanded.

"Prince Sky, we know why you're doing this!" Tecna yelled as the girls raced down the isle.

"We do?" Flora whispered behind Tecna's back.

"No we don't, but I think Tecna's trying to make him confess" Musa answered.

"Girls, I'm in the middle of an important part of my life. Guards arrest them!" ordered Sky as he mouthed 'I'm sorry'.

"What!" the girls all shouted.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I have to do this," Sky added sadly.

"You mean to save Bloom's life?" Musa yelled struggling against the guards.

"You know?" Sky asked stunned.

"Of course we know we just said," Stella yelled back at Sky. "Get your hands off me," Stella ordered.

"Guards, take them away!" Queen Felicity ordered.

The guards managed to take Tecna and Musa out the door and started taking Stella and Flora back down the isle and away when a thought struck Flora.

"Sky! Bloom is going to die if you don't listen to us!" she shouted at the top of her lungs back up the aisle.

"What!" Sky exclaimed turning back around to Flora and Stella.

"Bloom is in a deep sleep and she needs your help!" Stella added.

"Guards release them!" Sky ordered.

"Sky!" Diaspro complained whacking his arm. "How could you let them go? They are trying to ruin our perfect day."

"You started if first you little witch!" Stella yelled back.

"What are you talking about?" Sky asked.

"It was Diaspro, Diaspro was the one that put Bloom under the spell" Flora answered.

"What?" Sky cried furiously looking back at Diaspro.

"Sky, you don't really buy this do you?" Diaspro said.

Sky death stared her. "I thought you said that if I married you, you wouldn't harm Bloom with your potion?"

"Sky...you think that I would do that to you?"

"Not to me, but to Bloom, yes! Guards, seize her!" Sky ordered as he backed away from her.

"Sky we have to go, Bloom's only got 15 minutes" Musa yelled coming back inside.

Sky ran back down the aisle and ran to the girls.

"Sky, where're you going!" yelled King Henry.

"Get back here!" Queen Felicity ordered but Sky kept on running towards the girls. "Sky, if you go now, you leave your last chance with Diaspro!"

Sky turned around sharply and faced his parents.

"Fine by me, wait, is that why you invited her here? So that I could fall in love with her again and marry her, not Bloom? Well you thought wrong! I'm marrying Bloom whether you like it or not mother. You may not love Bloom, but I do. The only person who doesn't understand that, is you! Guards take Diaspro away, she is stripped of her title and is banished from Erakleon. She is forbidden from going anywhere near Bloom" Sky ordered as he ran out of the ballroom as the guards took Diaspro away.

"So, I guess Sky really did do this for Bloom and he truly loves her" Tecna whispered to Stella.

"Transportus back home us!" Stella shouted and they were all transported right back to Alfea's front gates.

"So you do love Bloom. Why did you put her through all that?" asked Stella.

"Stella this is not the time to be asking Sky that" Musa replied.

Tecna looked at her watch. "We've got to hurry, Bloom's only got 10 minutes left" she said.

Flora turned her head towards Sky and smiled at him. "Go get her," she said turning her head towards Alfea.

Sky immediately bolted inside with the girls following close behind. They all arrived at sickbay and Sky burst through the door. He noticed Bloom laying there, her skin flashing pink, her energy rapidly draining and Miss Faragonda observing her energy, temperature and magic.

"How is she Miss Faragonda?" Musa asked.

Miss Faragonda stood up slowly.

"Not good. She has about ⅛ of her energy left, her magic is completely drained and her temperature has dropped to 5°."

"Bloom" Sky said heartbroken running to her side.

Sky shook Bloom gently. "Bloom, Bloom! Can you hear me? Bloom, wake up" he begged.

"Sky," Bloom whispered almost inaudibly.

Sky lifted Bloom up and gave her a hug. "Bloom, please forgive me" he mumbled before he moved his lips closer to Bloom's and gave her a kiss.

Bloom's colour started lighting up and her skin stopped flashing pink. Bloom opened her eyes and saw Sky standing over her.

"SKY!" Bloom cried as loud as she could and gave him a hug.

"It worked!" Stella cheered.

"Amorae' was right" Tecna said in disbelief.

"Bloom, I am so sorry" Sky said soulfully.

"Sky, it doesn't matter, all that matters is that I have you back and Diaspro is history. I know about everything that happened. Diaspro may have taken my rehearsal dinner away, but she didn't take my wedding day, or your love." Bloom said affectionately.

"Speaking of which," Sky began saying as he pulled something out of his pocket. "I believe you left this when you ran from the rehearsal dinner" he finished bringing out the ring box and opening it to reveal Bloom's engagement ring.

Bloom smiled as Sky placed the ring back on her hand as everyone smiled happily watching the couple.


	6. Chapter 6

One week later, Sky and Bloom were on Erakleon and were in the palace ballroom.

"I now pronounce you man, and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the priest said happily as he placed a stunning gold Spencer tiara, with a small heart shape in the middle with a gold diamond hanging in the centre of the heart, on Bloom's head.

Sky and Bloom were holding each other's hands and were looking into each other's eyes and kissed. Applause and the sound of people crying echoed the room.

Bloom's wedding dress was an elegant white satin, strapless dress with silver and white beadwork covering the breast area. The back was zipped up and had a long train. Bloom wore a subtle white chocker around her neck. Her hair was up in a large braided bun with a small beaded comb covering the top of the bun holding it in place, with the veil covering the bun and flowing down.

Sky was wearing his uniform that he wore at the rehearsal dinner and Erakleon's millennium ball. He also wore a crown on his head.

Everyone was at the wedding, including Bloom's birth parents Orital and Miriam and Bloom's Earth parents Vanessa and Mike. Next to the priest, the winx girls were Bloom's brides' maids and Stella was Bloom's maid of honour.

The girls were all dressed in deep purple dresses that went down to the knees. They had a small purple bow attached to the dress wrapped around just under the breast line. The material above the bow made a V shape and was covered with black lace. Each girl wore black strappy high heels and carried a bouquet of purple and pink flowers. They all had their hair down and curled.

Flora's little sister Rose was the flower girl and wore a smaller version of the bride's maid's dresses. She had her hair up and curled with cherry blossoms around the top of her hairdo.

The specialists were all Sky's groom's men and each led the girls down the aisle as King Oritel led Bloom down the aisle as Mike, Vanessa, Oritel and Merium all gave Bloom away.

Brandon was Sky's best man and Timmy was the ring bearer. Stella's father, King Radius of Solaria, was there sitting alongside Sky's parents, King Henry and Queen Felicity of Erakleon.

Sky and Bloom were posing for photos with the girls and boys as King Henry walked up to them.

"Congratulations son" King Henry said happily shaking Sky's hand. "And Bloom, I am happy to call you my daughter" he congratulated giving them a hug.

Bloom blushed as she smiled at the king. "Thank you sir."

Queen Felicity followed her husband and swallowed her pride.

"Bloom, my dear, I know we have had a few disagreements in the past, but, I have to say, if anyone was to marry Sky and rule Erakleon, I'm glad it was you." Bloom blushed as the queen continued. "I believe that you will make a wonderful queen and I'm also proud to call you my daughter and part of my family."

Bloom blushed even more and her smile grew wider. "Thank you your majesty, that really means a lot to me, especially coming from you."

Queen Felicity smiled as King Henry led her away from the photo shoot.

"Bloom, I am so happy for you" Stella said between photos. "And thanks for making me your maid of honour" she added posing for photos of just Bloom and the girls now.

"Yeah Bloom, thanks for putting us in the wedding party" Musa said standing next to Bloom, who was in the middle.

The girls posed for more pictures with Bloom, Sky and the rest of the boys. The photographer motioned for the Oritel and Merium, Henry and Felicity and Mike and Vanessa to take a few photos of them with Sky and Bloom. The parents stood next to their child and smiled.

"Bloom my beautiful girl, I am so happy for you" Queen Merium said to Bloom between takes looking at her.

"Thank you Merium" said Bloom with a smile on her face.

"So are we Bloom" Vanessa added smiling.

"Thank you. I am so happy that all of you could make it. I'm just happy that you're all here" Bloom replied smiling looking at Sky and at her parents.

The photographer was finished with the parents and asked to take a few pictures of Sky and the groom's men. Bloom walked up to her friends and started talking. A waiter came around with a tray of champagne and each girl took one. The girls all took a sip. When Bloom sipped hers, she felt a twitch in her stomach that made her feel uneasy and subtly spat the rest out.

"The champagne is nice" Tecna said taking another sip.

"Bloom, everything is lovely. How did you do it?" Flora asked looking around the room in amazement.

"I gave her the number of the best wedding planner in all the realms" Stella answered for Bloom. "Maybe I should give it to you Flora."

"Me" Flora blushed.

"Yeah," Tecna joked nudging her.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked curiously.

"Helia invited Flora to visit his parent's lake house on Uropa, the realm where the cities float on water and when the sun sets, it looks like the sky is on fire" Musa answered.

"Wow, sounds very romantic" Bloom replied.

"The summer lake house," Stella began. "Isn't that what couples do right before they get engaged?"

"That's ridiculous" Flora said sipping her drink. The girls all smirked at each other. "It is" Flora blushed. "Unless, do you really think?"

The girls all looked at Stella and smiled. "I do, well, I do is actually what you might be saying" Stella answered.

"Stop it" Flora joked as they all giggled as she blushed, her cheeks turning red.

As the girls were laughing, Sky was finished with the photos and walked up to the girls with the guys following behind.

"Hi girls, what are you talking about?" Riven asked curiously as he put his arm around Musa's shoulders.

Tecna was about to answer but stopped when Helia walked up to them and held Flora's hand.

"Yeah, what you girls talking about?" Helia asked as Brandon came from behind Stella and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her left shoulder.

The girls looked at Helia and they all burst out laughing and giggling. Helia raised an eyebrow towards Flora. "Doesn't matter sweetie" she assured him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey guys," Timmy called walking towards the group. "The photographer just showed me some of the pictures and they are amazing" he added handing Tecna a black berry, with the photos on them, and putting his hands on her shoulders and looking over her left shoulder looking at the black berry.

Tecna flipped through the photos and was amazed.

"These are really terrific" Tecna exclaimed flipping through them. "This photographer is excellent."

"He should considering all the money we payed for him" Sky joked with his arm around Bloom's waist.

They all laughed as Tecna showed Stella a picture. "This is a good one of you two, Stella" Tecna said showing Brandon and Stella the picture.

"Wow," Stella said amazed.

"Bloom," Sky said looking at Bloom. "It's time to approach Erakleon as a married couple and heirs to the throne" he finished taking her hand and leading her to the main balcony outside the ballroom on the second floor.

The others all looked at each other and ran after the married couple and stood on the sides of the doors, on the inside, and watched the couple.

One of the royal guards followed Sky and walked out onto the balcony. "People of Erakleon," he began announcing. "I am pleased to announce Prince Sky and Princess Bloom, heirs to the throne of Erakleon."

The huge crowd of citizens below cheered and applauded for the couple. Trumpets were sounded and echoed through the air. Streamers and confetti was thrown in the air as the cheers and applause lasted for more than 5 minutes.

Sky and Bloom came back inside and sat at the main table. They were all talking and laughing as the kings and queens and Mike and Vanessa sat at a separate table.

"Okay, just for fun" Riven began, "who, out of the rest of us, do you think will be married next ?"

"Well, I think Flora and Helia" Musa said smirking at Flora's direction.

All the girls started giggling and laughing again as the boys sat there dumb founded.

"What?" Timmy asked confused.

"Don't worry, private joke" Tecna replied.

"Okay, I've got one" Brandon said to spice things up a bit as everyone looked at him. "Who would be the last to get married?" he asked.

Everyone immediately looked at Riven and Musa.

"Us?" Musa said stunned that everyone thought of her.

"No, not you darling" Stella said placing her hand on top of Musa's. "It's," Stella added moving her head at Riven.

"Me? Only me?" Riven said. They all nodded slowly, except Flora and Helia. "Oh, fine then" he added leaning back in his chair and putting his arm over the back of Musa's chair. Musa smiled and patted his hand and leant her head on his left shoulder.

"Hey, I would like to propose a toast" Stella said raising her champagne glass and everyone followed and raised their glasses. "To Sky and Bloom."

"To Sky and Bloom" everyone repeated as they clinked their glassed and sipped their champagne.

"I would like to add to that" Flora said as everyone raised their glasses again. "To all of us graduating and to future beginnings."

"To future beginnings" they all repeated once more and the couples each kissed each other.

* * *

Two days later, Miss Faragonda and the other teachers of Alfea held a graduation for the university students.

Miss Faragonda walked forward onto the stage and saw all the graduates in their gowns and hats and began her speech.

"Graduates, fellow teachers, friends and parents, welcome to our student's graduation."

Soon it was the time the girls had all been looking forward to. "I am pleased to announce our graduates of Alfea University for 2011!" Miss Faragonda cried proudly as every graduate threw their hats into the air.

Sky ran up to Bloom as she saw him running up to her and he gave her a hug. The royal guards ran up following him. "Princess Bloom, congratulations you're heinous" one of the guards congratulated.

"Thank you" Bloom thanked as she blushed.

Bloom ran up to the other girls and gave them a big group hug. Flora started to cry as she said goodbye.

"Flora, don't cry" Stella said giving her a hug.

"Yeah Flo, we will see each other again" Musa assured Flora.

"I have an idea, why don't we have a weekly lunch. You know, have it at the same day, same time every week but have it at each other's house, changing it every week" Tecna suggested keeping herself from crying.

"That's a great idea" Bloom cried excitedly.

"Yeah, totally," Stella blurted out happily. "And we could invite Layla to. How does that sound Flora?" she asked turning her head back to Flora.

"Yeah, that sounds so nice" Flora agreed wiping away her tears.

The boys all came up to them and each gave them a hug. "Don't worry Flora" Helia said comforting Flora.

"So it's agreed?" Tecna asked double-checking.

"Yeah, totally" Stella answered.

"You bet" Musa replied.

"Definitely" Bloom said instantly.

"Absolutely" Flora answered looking at all of them.

"Okay, first lunch at my palace on Solaria, 11am, don't be late" Stella arranged.

"We will definitely be there" Musa answered.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Flora said giving them all another group hug.

Bloom and Sky had to leave for Erakleon. Bloom gave them all, including the boys, a hug. Sky took Bloom's hands and they both waved goodbye to the others before the guards led them onto a ship and it took off.

Bloom was only married for a couple of days and only had just graduated before she had to live on Erakleon. Bloom was acting really anxious the whole trip back. When she, Sky and the royal guards arrived back at the palace, Bloom hoped off the ship and immediately went to the bathroom. She made sure that no one was walking past the door or was in the hallway and she locked the door behind her and pulled out of her bag, a pregnancy test.


End file.
